elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3305/August
02 AUG Red Family Operation Concludes The Federal Intelligence Agency has declared that its campaign against the Red Family cartel is drawing to a close. As observed by Ethan Takahashi, crime correspondent for The Federal Times: “In terms of effective action, this has to be considered a great victory for the FIA. A series of coordinated strikes against the Red Family delivered a mortal blow, and the cartel’s super-addictive narcotic was destroyed before it could be mass-produced.” “While kingpin Oberon Church remains at liberty, it is unlikely that he could ever rebuild his empire. Still, losing one of the most wanted criminals in the Federation must be frustrating for the agency.” Internal investigations continue regarding Jan Sandoval’s death in custody. No conclusive evidence has been uncovered, but many believe that Sandoval could not be reached without the assistance of FIA personnel. “It is not unreasonable to assume that individuals within the FIA have been bought by Church,” said Takahashi. Lave Citizens Comment on Festival As the first week of the Alliance Festival of Culture draws to a close, Lave residents have shared mixed feelings about the decision to stage the opening ceremony in their home system. “Clearly this was a political gesture from Edmund Mahon,” said Grady Chen, an independent journalist speaking at Lave Station. “An independent faction rules Lave now. There was military conflict here just last year. Yet we have Alliance leaders trying to garner support despite losing control of the system. It’s blatant propaganda.” Sarai Messemer, a financial consultant, offered a different opinion when interviewed in The Orange Sidewinder. “Lave has been an Alliance system for decades. We lived by the Alliance’s ethos for a couple of generations, y’know? Sure, we’ve got Lave Radio in control of the system now but that doesn’t change who we are, or what makes us Lavians.” A spokesperson for Lave Radio, Dr Allen Stroud, provided the following statement. "It was quite a surprise that the organisers decided to open the festival in Lave, but I guess they see things the same way we do. We're all just trying to get along and there's much to celebrate about the Alliance, regardless of whether your system is a current or former member.” “I’m looking forward to Lave welcoming as many visitors as possible. Come for the festival, the brandy, the radio station or one of our many other attractions, and we’d be delighted to host you.” 03 AUG Controversy at Film Festival The Leesti system played host to the second week of the Alliance Festival of Culture, where a new film production has caused minor controversy. The Alliance Tribune’s cultural correspondent Corinne Macintyre offered these details: “A grand celebration of cinematic art took place at George Lucas station, featuring a wide range of traditional and interactive media from dozens of systems.” “The talking point was undoubtedly ‘Unity’, a historical drama from award-winning director Hal Raskin. It portrays Alliance founders Mic Turner and Meredith Argent as rivals who faked their romance to rally political support.” “More traditionalist audiences – and not a few critics – took issue with the suggestion that the couple’s love was fraudulent, while others applauded it as bold and challenging. But this lively debate did nothing to dampen spirits at the event, which drew appreciative crowds.” The Alliance Festival of Culture is scheduled to continue over the next five weeks. 04 AUG Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Thargoid forces in the Witch Head Nebula have been defeated. A call to arms from Aegis Research received a considerable response from independent pilots, leading to a victory for humanity. The official establishment of a human enclave in the Witch Head Nebula was declared shortly afterwards. Professor Alba Tesreau has asked the galactic community to assist with station repairs in the area. Professor Palin and his staff have finished installing equipment at Abel Laboratory on Arque 4 E. The engineering services formerly available at the Palin Research Centre are now available in the Arque system, along with any modules held in Palin’s storage facility. The Alliance Festival of Culture focused on the Leesti system this week. A celebration of cinematic art was held at George Lucas station, featuring a wide range of traditional and interactive media. In related news, the decision to stage the Alliance Festival of Culture opening ceremony in Lave has drawn a mixed reaction from residents. Supporters highlighted Lave’s decades-old membership of the Alliance, while critics have called the ceremony a political gesture aimed at the ruling independent faction. And finally, the Federal Intelligence Agency’s campaign against the Red Family cartel has drawn to a close. While seen as a successful operation, kingpin Oberon Church remains at large. Investigations continue regarding cartel co-founder Jan Sandoval’s death while in FIA custody. And those are the main stories this week. 06 AUG Further Migration to Witch Head Nebula The human enclave in the Witch Head Nebula has attracted thousands of migrants looking for a fresh start. One of those heading to the area is Chloe Sedesi, a former apprentice of Professor Ishmael Palin. She gave an interview to Leon Banerjee for Vox Galactica: “I’ve been working with the professor for years now, and he’s taught me so much about rejigging modules to improve their function. He might come across as a bit serious, but Ishmael’s actually a total sweetheart. Although he’ll probably frown at me for saying that.” “I’d been thinking about striking out on my own for a while, and the creation of the Witch Head enclave seemed like a good opportunity to do just that. All those independent pilots have done so much for the new enclave, I thought it’d be good to offer a little support.” Sedesi is currently overseeing the installation of a facility at Cinder Dock in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17, which will offer engineering services similar to those previously offered at the Palin Research Centre. It has also been confirmed that a tech broker and a material trader will be offering their services in the Witch Head Nebula, once the region’s starports have been returned to full functionality. 08 AUG Witch Head Planetary Ports Established Humanity’s expansion into the Witch Head Nebula has continued with the introduction of seven planetary ports. Six ports now occupy systems surrounding the existing enclave. The Alliance, Federation and Empire have each established two ports, strengthening the presence of their representative factions. The seventh port, Cinder Dock, is located in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17. Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research provided some additional details: “A facility managed by the engineer Chloe Sedesi has been installed at Cinder Dock. The engineering blueprints available at the facility offer upgrades to frame shift drives and thrusters.” “Following last-minute discussions held aboard the megaship Spirit of Minue, a tech broker and material trader have also agreed to bring their services to the planetary ports. These contacts are located at Bray Landing and Ratchet Hub respectively.” “With these new resources available ahead of schedule, we hope to accelerate the ongoing efforts to repair the starports damaged during recent Thargoid assaults. Ezra Point is the first to declare itself fully functional, with all standard services back online.” Further installations have been planned over the coming weeks, as migration continues to bring new opportunities and financial investment to the enclave. “These achievements are founded on the tireless efforts of many independent pilots,” said Tesreau. “Their bravery and dedication were key factors in securing humanity’s access to meta-alloys within the Witch Head Nebula. On behalf of Aegis, I offer these pilots my deepest gratitude.” 10 AUG The Greatest Gig in the Galaxy The Alliance Festival of Culture enters its third week with a massive music festival in the Phekda system drawing thousands of attendees. Organisers are calling the event ‘the greatest gig in the galaxy’. Corinne Macintyre, cultural correspondent for The Alliance Tribune, reported: “The programme is certainly diverse, encompassing everything from megastars like Spectacular Nemesis and Jade Graceland to up-and-comers such as The Lasting Hold.” “Meanwhile, for those whose knowledge of contemporary music stops with Mahler, the Topaz Philharmonic is one of several orchestras performing this week.” “But the big news is that legendary singer-songwriter Xiona is coming out of retirement for a special one-off performance.” The Alliance Festival of Culture will continue for a further four weeks. 11 AUG Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Expansion of the Witch Head enclave has continued with the installation of seven planetary ports. Focus has turned to supporting the influx of new colonists, now that access to meta-alloys in the region has been secured. It is hoped that the new ports will accelerate ongoing efforts to repair the starports damaged in recent Thargoid attacks. In related news, new engineer Chloe Sedesi has opened for business at one of the new planetary facilities, Cinder Dock. Sedesi’s services have been complemented by a tech broker and material trader, available at Bray Landing and Ratchet Hub respectively. Finally, the Alliance Festival of Culture has entered its third week with a music festival in the Phekda system, which organisers have called ‘the greatest gig in the galaxy’. The line-up includes a mix of established and new talent, with a one-off performance by legendary artist Xiona considered the highlight. And those are the main stories this week. 15 AUG Food Delivery Initiative in the Chamas System The Fortunes Corsairs faction has organised an initiative to transport food commodities to the Chamas system. A fundraising event has been organised as part of efforts to greenlight the construction of a new asteroid base. Many of the system’s elected officials are expected to attend the grand feast, prepared by the most eminent chefs in Chamas. Silas James, representing the Chamash Foods conglomerate, announced: "We feel that nothing but the finest foodstuffs from the Inner Orion Spur should be on hand for this momentous occasion. Couriers are invited to play their part in helping the region towards an era of prosperity.” A request has been made for independent traders to deliver fruit and vegetables, fish, grain and synthetic meat to Denton Dock in the Chamas system. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 15th to the 21st August 3305. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 16 AUG Fiction Fans Gather for Literary Event A celebration of literature at H.G. Wells Terminal in the Olgrea system is the focus of the fourth week of the Alliance Festival of Culture. Leyton Farris reported on the event for The Alliance Tribune: “Devotees of both modern and classic fiction have gathered to celebrate a shared love of literature and meet their favourite authors. The event is also an opportunity for writers to promote their work and attract new readers.” “One highlight has been local author Hanna Darrold releasing a novel titled ‘Chronicles of Olgrea’. The book concerns a local author releasing a novel during a literature festival, and has become an instant bestseller in the metafiction category.” Fans of the wildly popular Corsair King series expressed hope for an appearance by Olav Redcourt, but he remains in seclusion working on his science fiction novel. A spokesperson for Bonespire Publishing suggested “Redcourt is risking financial ruin by trying to resuscitate a dead genre – nobody reads science fiction anymore.” 18 AUG Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Alliance Festival of Culture has entered the Olgrea system this week with a celebration of literature. Fans of both modern and classical fiction gathered to discuss their favourite novels and meet popular authors. The Fortunes Corsairs faction has organised an initiative to transport food commodities to the Chamas system. A fundraiser supporting efforts to construct an asteroid base in the system is scheduled for next week, with a grand feast advertised as the main attraction. And those are the main stories this week. 22 AUG Starship Enterprises Launches Mining Campaign The Starship Enterprises faction has issued a public request for mined resources. SE Mining, a subdivision of Starship Enterprises, requires materials to construct a specialised installation in the LP 339-7 system. The proposed starport will serve as a departmental headquarters while also providing services to travellers in the region. Dr Lewis Chapman, CEO of Starship Enterprises, announced: “There has long been a rift between our system’s prosperous inner worlds and the less wealthy outer gas giants. SE Mining will bridge this divide with a new asteroid base among the rings of the fourth planet, which will generate trade to benefit the entire system.” “SE Mining has been the backbone of my company since its inception. It has seen us through hard times and continues to be one of the corporation’s most important assets. I believe a new base of operations is a fine way to reward the division’s hard work.” Independent pilots are asked to mine quantities of osmium, samarium, uraninite, monazite and platinum for delivery to Gell-Mann Ring in the LP 339-7 system. The initiative will run from the 22nd to the 28th of August 3305. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Food Delivery Initiative Concludes Successfully A campaign to deliver food commodities to the Chamas system has been declared a success by its organisers. The Fortunes Corsairs efforts to acquire various foods for a glamorous reception were well received. The event, attended by various system officials, appears to have achieved its aim. Silas James of the Chamash Foods conglomerate released the following statement: “Due to the overwhelming support from Fortunes Corsairs and other independent traders, the delicious feast helped make our fundraiser a tremendous success. Construction of the new asteroid base will begin immediately.” Contributors to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Denton Dock in the Chamas system. 24 AUG Tionisla Hosts Theatre and Dance Gala The Alliance Festival of Culture has entered its fifth week, focusing on a wide variety of theatre and dance performances. Crowds have flocked to New Caledonia in the Tionisla system to enjoy performance art from dozens of systems. Shows ranging from elaborate stage productions to amateur street recitals have offered classical operas, circus shows, theatrical plays and much more. Art critic Bryony Lindholm published this review on Vox Galactica: “While the entertainment on display has been nothing short of marvellous, a personal favourite has been the ballet ‘Bones of Dreams’. It is performed by skeletal robot dancers made of scrap salvaged from the Tionisla orbital graveyard.” “It is a moving portrayal of inhumanity, and like most of the audience, I was left in tears despite – or perhaps because of – the absence of any sentient organisms depicting grand themes of grief and loss.” The Alliance Festival of Culture continues next week in Alioth and will feature a presentation at the Garden City Gallery. 25 AUG Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Alliance Festival of Culture’s fifth week has focused on theatre and dance. Crowds travelling to New Caledonia in the Tionisla system have enjoyed a wide variety of performance art shows, ranging from full stage productions to amateur street acts. The Fortunes Corsairs faction has announced a successful conclusion to their appeal for food deliveries in the Chamas system. A new starport has been built in Chamas, following the well-received grand feast attended by many government officials. Finally, the Starship Enterprises faction has issued a public request for mined resources. The intent is to build a new asteroid base in the LP 339-7 system, which would serve as a portal for increased trade and industrial operations for residents. And those are the main stories this week. 29 AUG Sap Core Legion Commodity Drive The Sap Core Legion faction has launched an initiative to build a state-of-the-art medical facility in the Heike system. Heike has some significance in the field of medicine – a species of tea plant native to the system played a vital role in the development of a cure for the Cerberus Plague. Sap Core Legion believes that this detail makes Heike an ideal location for the new installation. Professor Macklin Fox, speaking on behalf of Sap Core Legion, said: "Sap Core Legion wishes to build this facility in response to a number of recent outbreaks and epidemics. When one also considers the current Thargoid conflict, we feel humanity would benefit from additional off-world medical resources.” Independent pilots have been invited to deliver advanced medicines, thallium and medical diagnostic equipment to Braun Enterprise in the Heike system. The initiative is scheduled to run from August 29th to September 4th 3305. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Starship Enterprises Mining Campaign Concludes A mining initiative by the Starship Enterprises faction has ended successfully, with the establishment of a new asteroid base in the LP 339-7 system. Independent miners delivered large quantities of construction materials, which were used to complete construction of the new installation. The starport Miner Prospects has now opened for business in the planetary ring of LP 339-7 4. Company CEO Dr Lewis Chapman held a press conference to thank those involved: “The new base will offer much-needed resources to the system’s outer reaches, and act as the headquarters for our SE Mining division. I never doubted the galactic community’s response, and it is a humbling thing to see in action.” Commanders who contributed to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Gell-Mann Ring in the LP 339-7 system. 31 AUG The Winking Cat's Return The notorious art thief known as the Winking Cat has resurfaced in the Alioth system during the Alliance Festival of Culture. For the festival’s sixth week, Garden City Gallery on Turner’s World hosts an exhibition of the visual arts. Advanced security measures have been employed to prevent a repetition of the high-profile incident that occurred in June 3304, where the unique work ‘Youscape’ was stolen from a gallery vault. Local correspondent Daron Warmack reported for The Alliance Tribune: “When gallery staff noticed a painting hanging in a previously empty room, they were shocked to recognise it as ‘Penance Street’, the long-lost masterpiece of famous artist Megan Madigan.” “Experts have verified that this is the original artwork, which vanished in transit 60 years ago. A graphic of a winking cat was also discovered on the wall behind the picture.” “The Winking Cat has returned one of the Alliance’s greatest art treasures – a personal contribution to the festival, perhaps, or maybe an act of penance.” The Alliance Festival of Culture will conclude next week in the Diso system. Category:GalNet